Bella's Birthday
by nearesthorizon
Summary: Only monsters skulk in the dark. And I, Jasper Hale, am not a monster. This is the start of Jasper's POV during Bella's birthday disaster.


**Jasper's POV:**

Hm. Well, a human heartbeat seems to be worth a lot more these days, doesn't it? Each pulse, brimming with the blood that drives our species to the brink of insane thirst, is meant to be cherished and not thirsted after in the slightest. Of course, this revelation wasn't really brought into to the limelight till Edward's bizarre infatuation with the human girl, Isabella Swan, began.

Oh – I'm sorry. My mistake, please excuse me – _Bella._

I've never really understood what drove Edward to such a dangerous standpoint. Then again, I've never experienced my own _la tua cantante_ – I have my Alice, as bubbly and optimistic as she is, who serenades my hearing just perfectly. Alice is my partner, my mate, both the culprit and meaning of my darkly immortal existence. She is my glimmer of light, my love. Without her, there would only be darkness to claim me.

Only monsters skulk in the dark. And I, Jasper Hale, am _not _a monster.

But to love a _human_, such warm-blooded creatures with their tantalizing scents and heartbeats seems completely out of the question. And in _this _particular equation, Edward, I believe, is a true idiot. My so-called brother has always been a vampire of the purest judgment, but I never expected him to plunge to such an ominous level such as this. Tch, flitting around after a _human_.

It just seemed so...irresponsible. Negligent beyond belief, yes?

But Bella has grown on me, believe it or not, just like she's grown on the rest of our family (with the exception of Rose, of course). She's considered a member of the family, there's no doubt about that. And as if we could ignore the drastic change that occurred in Edward's composure since their first meeting. I can sense such emotions of happiness and merriment flooding around him on a day to day basis. It pleases me (of course, considering that other's emotions effect _me _as well) But, he and Bella were made for one another. And I, being his brother, merely want him to be happy.

I strolled around our grassy backyard, focusing on every sight, every sound, every scent. It was dusk – the time for our species, our kind. The glow of twilight sifted through the trees, turning the entire yard to aureate, even the coursing river. In only a handful of hours, Bella and Edward would arrive, and we would celebration for her birthday.

Hm. _Birthday_. It sparks an interest in me, believe it or not. _Really. _None in our family had experienced a birthday in decades, and our lasting deathdays still remained etched in our minds forevermore - as if I could forget the night that determined my cursed fate, and the searing, burning pain that went along with it...But there was no reason to be reminded of that. Nah, not now.

The birthday extravaganza was already set to be in motion. Our home was uniquely decorated, thanks to Alice's wonderful, sharp eye. She has a knack for it, she does. The shimmer of the silver-wrapped presents lay in a heap on the table, the flowers bloomed in crystallized vases, the plates were laid out for Bella's cake.

I cracked a smile at this, knowing that my family would only touch the cake out of simple politeness. The smell of any sort of food repulsed me, anyways. It really did. But, I suppose I'd try a tiny slice...And I mean tiny. I don't want to be rude...I guess.

As I sauntered closer towards the river, my favorite scent caught my nostrils. I smelled her before I even heard her voice. I smiled, about to face her, but my smile faltered as I sensed a tentative hesitancy flowing from her.

"Jasper? Are you sure you're going to be okay this evening?"

I didn't turn to face her, but remained poised on the riverbank, watching the ripples swirl. I felt her arms wrap around me from behind – cold, freezing, just as I always liked.

My reply sounded sharp, even to me. I stiffened. "Why wouldn't I be?"

I knew the answer, of course. But I didn't want to admit it.

I was _weak_. I was weaker than any other member of my family because I hadn't been abstaining from human blood as long as they had. The memory of the taste of it...hot and boiling...how I craved it every once and a while. But I would not do that to Alice. I couldn't disappoint her _or _my new family, who meant so much to me. And I couldn't really bear to feel the sudden fear and horror of my prey as they realized my goal...

But there was no reason to doubt my strength and control when it came to human blood– especially not tonight, on a night such as this. Bella was a friend of mine, too. I had realized that after the long week I had spent with her in that wretched hotel room in Phoenix. There would never be a time when I'd even _think _of drinking _her _blood...Edward would kill me, anyways, if I did. Let us all _praise_ his uncanny mind-reading ability, oh my.

But I guess it wouldn't hurt even to keep a close distance away from her...just in case.

Alice's lips were at my ear. "Jasper, you and I both know how you sometimes have trouble...with your control."

"I know."

"I'm just concerned about you, Jasper. I don't want you to end up doing something you'll regret. I don't want you to be hurt."

"_Me? _And Bella?"

"Oh, and I'm concerned about Bella's safety, of course."

"I would never hurt her," I said strongly. I sank down onto the grass, and Alice fluidly settled down in front of me, taking my hands in hers.

"I know you wouldn't. I'm just making sure you're prepared, that's all. It's hard for _all _of us, especially for Edward." She flashed a dazzling smile, stunning me like always. "Who _knew _a human could have such an enticing smell?"

"Who indeed," I muttered.

We sat in silence for a moment. Then I asked, "You...didn't happen to see anything about tonight, did you?"

"Other than Bella absolutely _adoring _our gifts? Nope."

I rubbed my finger along her smooth skin. "Good."

"Everything's all set." Alice was practically bouncing with excitement. "The cake, the presents, the decorations – everything! Rosalie had _better _cooperate, we don't have time for a party downer, do we? We have the CD player all set up so Edward can show Bella what he made her for her birthday...Now, all we need is the guest of honor..." She closed her eyes shut, holding perfectly still.

When she reopened them, I asked, smiling, "How soon?"

"Eighty minutes, twenty-three seconds. They'll be here."

I laughed lightly. "I wouldn't doubt you for one second."

Alice sniffed imperially. "Who would?"

The twilight stretched on and on, until we sat in fading darkness, neither talking nor breathing. I leaned in, gently took Alice's face with both of my hands, and kissed her. She responded enthusiastically, and suddenly tackled me with a soft snarl, pinning me flat on my back on the grass. What strength she had, I mean seriously. She smiled down at me, and I grinned up at her.

But the moment was short-lived. Alice began to laugh, "They're going to arrive in fifty seconds." She rolled off of me and sprang to her feet in a blur of liquid-like movement.

I was on my feet, too. I smirked. "Race you to the house."

Alice tiptoed towards me and swooped in to kiss my throat. "Is that a challenge?"

"Perhaps."

"You think you can beat_ me_?"

I pretended to brood, my fingers on my chin, and then I answered, "Yep."

We were both speeding towards the house at that moment, the wind racing across our skin and lancing throughout our hair in a single millisecond. I felt the grass fall behind me, slowly turning into tile as I bolted through the kitchen and then to white carpet as I entered the living room and skidded to a graceful halt.

I gazed around, triumphant –and then saw Alice leaning triumphantly against the gleaming piano, looking smug.

My face fell, and she laughed. "Ah man," I said. "I'm really off today..."

Alice's teeth gleamed as she smiled.

We both turned as the rest of our family entered the room – Carlisle, lean and blond, hand in hand with Esme – followed by Emmett who tugged a cold-looking Rosalie forward. Rosalie took one look at the fluffy vanilla cake sitting on the table and hissed, skirting off to stand as far away from it as possible. The rest of them all assembled in various spots around the room.

Carlisle nodded at me. "Are you prepared?"

I nodded and stalked off to lean against the pole beside the staircase. My jaw tightened as I swung my eyes towards the entryway. I was sick of being reminded of my weakness.

He must have sensed my agitation, because Carlisle added, "Don't be angry. We all must be prepared on a night such as this. She's a human, we're vampires. She's the natural prey, we're the inclined predators. When it comes down to truth, that's just how it is."

"Oh, he's just sore because he lost a race to me," said Alice brightly.

I snapped my head up and cocked it to one side. The alluring aroma of some sort of flowered scent pulsed through my nostrils, hitting me as though I had been slapped in the face. It was terribly appealing, terribly hard to resist...But I did. I fought it, fought back the thirsty, red-eyed monster that was clawing and tearing at my insides.

And then I felt a wave of amusement wash over me, and I knew it was from Edward and Bella alike. I could hear their laughter, too. Funny how Edward always sounded like a bear choking whenever he laughed.

"They're here," Esme said quietly. Though she needn't have spoken. We could all smell Bella, we could all catch that vernal, tempting fragrance that pulsed from her and tugged at our instincts.

I heard Rosalie give a soft snarl. Emmett glanced at her warningly, and she stared straight back at him, her face suddenly expressionless.

My body tensed, stiffened. I folded my arms across my chest

And then the door opened.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" we all coursed.


End file.
